New Canadian Pig Alliance
---- Sovereign: Justin2000 Regent: SwiftTheBest Chancellor: DavidPickles ---- Minister: Pie766FTW ---- Minister: Justin2000 ---- Minister: TBA ---- Head Treasurer: TBA ---- Magistrate: quintin '''Temporary Secretary: Justin2000 ---- '''Chair: DavidPickles '''Vice-Chair Justin2000 |teamsenate = lococnc of Libertonia |internationalrelations = See below |forumurl = http://z13.invisionfree.com/NCPA/ |joinurl = http://z13.invisionfree.com/NCPA/index.php?showtopic=1 |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/ncpa |ircchannel = #canadianpigs |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/stats_alliance_stats_custom.asp?Alliance=New%20Canadian%20Pig%20Alliance |statsdate = May 20th, 2013 |totalnations = 5 |totalstrength = 2,968 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 594 |totalnukes = 0 |aidslots = 35.00% |rank = 150 |score = 0.15 }} The '''New Canadian Pig Alliance (NCPA) is a micro-alliance on the Maroon team. __TOC__ Charter Article I: Purpose Preamble: Making the world greater, one step at a time. Admission & Expulsion Any nation, given that they are not currently involved in an offensive war with any nation that is either neutral or allies with the DRN, and willing to switch to the Maroon team, is permitted to join the alliance. All applying member nations must post the following information which will be examined before being considered approved of precautionary standards and accepted into the alliance: Nation Name: Nation Ruler: Nation Link: Nation Strength: How long have you been playing CN? Previous alliances: Are you currently in a war? Who recruited you? A member nation may be expelled from the NCPA if that nation commits an action which violates or severely offends the principles of the Charter. War Policy To start a war, one of the Head Pigs must be consulted. Article II: The Head Pigs The decision-making responsibilities of the alliance rest with the Head Pigs. The Sovereign *Can sign foreign affairs treaties with other alliances *Can declare war on other alliances on behalf of the alliance *Control's alliance's military *Controls the Ministries *Organizes all elections *Makes final decisions The Regent *Advises the Sovereign on the best course of action *Can block a Sovereign's decision with if two Head Pig votes are against the Sovereign *Can remove a Minister and force the election of a new Minister if the Head of Pigs vote unanimously to remove *Can introduce an Amendment vote if all the Head Pigs vote unanimously to introduce *Takes place of Sovereign if the current Sovereign is absent The Chancellor *Advises the Sovereign on the best course of action *Can block a Sovereign's decision with if two Head Pig votes are against the Sovereign *Can remove a Minister and force the election of a new Minister if the Head of Pigs vote unanimously to remove *Can introduce an Amendment vote if all the Head Pigs vote unanimously to introduce Article III: The Departments The coordination of the alliance rests with the Departments. Minister of Foreign Affairs *Manages the day to day Foreign Policy objectives of the Dominion. *In charge of conducting diplomacy and official business with other alliances *Initial negotiation of treaties which must be then signed by the Sovereign for approval *The Minister of Foreign Affairs may be overruled in any directive or decision by the Sovereign Minister of Defense *Responsible for maintaining, training, and utilizing the NCPA military *The Minister of Defense will coordinate targets and strategy during wartime Minister of Interior *Manages the NCPA Member Nation List *Recruits new nations to the NCPA *Educates new members on economic growth *Educates members on the politics of the Cyberverse Minister of Finance *The coordinator of all economical affairs within the alliance *Controls all alliance money (Bacon Tax, etc.) Magistrate (Judicial Dept.) *Interprets the Charter of the NCPA *Enforces the laws of the New Canadian Pig Alliance Minister of Sentencing *Punishes nations for wrongdoing towards the alliance *Controls the process of alliance departure and criminal acts during war Article IV: Elections 1) Each position in The Departments will be elected by an alliance wide vote. 2) All votes must be cast publicly to ensure impartiality. 3) Tiebreaker votes will occur between the two highest vote-getters if said situation ever arises. 4) Elections occur for each position monthly. Article V: Amendments The alliance must vote 50% + 1 vote in favour of a Charter Amendment in order for it to pass. History The New Canadian Pig Alliance was founded by Justin2000- ruler of Justinland, and SwiftTheBest-ruler of Swiftlandia on May 13, 2013. Justinland was only a few days old when Swiftlandia was formed, and the two formed the NCPA. The "Pig" in the NCPA came from Justin's love of pigs! Today, the NCPA has 5 nations: 1. Justinland- The largest nation in the Alliance with about 3,600 people. Ruled by Justin2000. 2. Swiftlandia- Founded by the current vice-president and regent SwiftTheBest (Dylan) 3. Quintopia- The 4th largest nation, having troubles progressing. 4. PIE NATION- The second largest nation- founded by Pie766FTW, the minister of Defense. 5. DavidPicklesNation- Founded by the other vice-president. Connection with the DRN Sovereign Justin met with GinoTheRoman to discuss Cyber Nations agreements. On May 17, the Dominion of Righteous Nations sent a protectorate to the NCPA. The two alliances are now hold a treaty with commitment of help and aid. NCPA vs UCN The United Communist Nation is the enemy alliance of the NCPA. Lead by WESTLEY, the UCN is a small alliance, with a few nations. The UCN has made war threats, so war may happen. Current Government Justin2000 - Sovereign/Co-Founder/Minister of Foreign Affairs SwiftTheBest - Co-Founder and Regent DavidPickles - Vice-President Pie766FTW - Newly Elected Ministry of Defense Quintin - Minister of Justice International relations The New Canadian Pig Alliance is a Protectorate of the Dominion of Righteous Nations. See also